


Catching Wind

by konyah



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konyah/pseuds/konyah
Summary: Why did I marry you - It took a lot of convincing





	Catching Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request from kairi-chan. Enjoy!

The newly wed couple comfortably laid in their bed after a long day. Sarada spent her’s job shadowing under Naruto – which meant she had to review a lot of troublesome paperwork, mission reports, and basically help out the Hokage with whatever he needed. Of course, she didn’t mind it at all. Boruto just returned home from a two-week mission earlier that day with Sasuke.

They faced each other, Sarada’s head tucked under Boruto’s chin, the fragrance from his tshirt and his own natural scent relaxing her. Boruto was calmed by the scent of her shampoo. His arm drew small, lazy circles along her spine.

“That feels _soooo_ nice.” It came out like a satisfied, tired whine. He couldn’t help but to chuckle at how cute she sounded.

“You feel nice.”

“You’re corny.” She snorted, glancing up at her husband to kiss the tip of his chin, “And you need to shave. You feel prickly.”

“Oh? Do I?” Boruto narrowed his eyes before forcefully nuzzling his face into her neck, “I can’t quite tell…”

Sarada giggled and pushed him away, yelling for him to stop, “You dork!”

In the process of laughing, the blond ripped a loud, wet fart.

“Oh my god!” She squealed again, “Get away from me, you stink! Do you need to wipe?”

Boruto’s mischievous mind quickly plotted another prank. Before the stench could fully escape, he pulled the covers over Sarada’s head. By now, Sarada was yelling, coughing, and punching Boruto’s gut to let her out. He only followed her request when she stopped moving. He nervously pulled the covers down to her shoulders.

“Why did I marry you?” Oh yeah, she was definitely annoyed.

Her question made him chuckle, “It took a lot of convincing.” Though, he wasn’t talking about convincing her; it was convincing himself.

“What do you mean?” Sarada quirked an eyebrow.

It started with innocent inquiries of when he would ask her.

~

  
Boruto sat on a bench next to Sarada and Shikadai with Mitsuki, Inojin, and Metal Lee standing nearby, chatting about whatever came to mind. In the middle of her sentence, Sarada stopped and ran past her friends.

“Papa!” She smiled eagerly, “Did you just get back from your mission?”

During their conversation, Boruto couldn’t help but to gaze at her with all the love in the world. Seeing his girlfriend this happy filled his heart with joy, especially since he knew how much Sarada adored her father. His shoulders relaxed and he let out a soft sigh.

“Wow, if you love her so much, why don’t you marry her?” Inojin playfully smacked Boruto’s shoulder to snap him out of his trance.

“Yeah, yeah.” Boruto rolled his eyes before waving goodbye to Sarada as she announced she was heading home with Sasuke.

“No, but seriously… You’ve known each other since diaper days, have been in love since you were, like, ten, and have been dating for five years now. When are you going to pop the question?” Shikadai smirked, knowing this would get a reaction out of his friend.

“Ehhhhh!?” Boruto’s whiskered cheeks flushed a dark pink, “I-I guess I haven’t really thought about it…”

Metal smiled, “Marriage is the ultimate form of youth showing their love!”

Boruto’s face blushed even more, “What’s all this questioning about!?”

“That wasn’t even a question,” Mitsuki smiled, pausing before the next part, “Do you want to marry her? I think you two make a great couple.”

“I mean; I love her…. Maybe? I dunno! Ugh” Defeated, Boruto crossed his arms with a huff, “I don’t want to rush her into anything…”

“So you have thought about it?” Shikadai’s smirk never disappeared.

“You know, if you get married, you won’t have to sneak around to have sex, right?” Inojin laughed with Shikadai.

“Shut up!” The man in question shot a glare at the two before standing up, “Whatever. I’m out.” Hands deep in his pockets, the nineteen-year-old stomped away as his friends laughed at his embarrassment.

Three months later, Boruto was leveling up his main in Ninjawatch (Kenshi was his favorite), when his phone started vibrating. It was a text message from Chouchou.

**Chouchou: hey got a minute?**   
**Boruto: nah playing my game**   
**Chouchou: are you serious?**   
**[message read, 10 minutes ago]**   
**Chouchou: omfg dude its about sarada**   
**Boruto: huh? Is she okay? whats up?**   
**Chouchou: yeah shes fine lmao**   
**Boruto: …**   
**Boruto: make it quick before i completely ignore u**   
**Chouchou: rude! do u kno how many men would DIE to have my number and get txts from me?**   
**Boruto: <1**   
**Chouchou: fuck you.**   
**Chouchou: anyways**   
**Chouchou: are you EVER going to propose to her?**   
**Boruto: wtf? where did that come from?? why is everyone asking me that???**   
**Chouchou: just answer the question**   
**Boruto: i mean yeah eventually i guess**   
**Chouchou: like, soon?**   
**Boruto: not that ive planned, y? is she asking??**   
**Chouchou: cant say. why not soon?**

Boruto sighed. Was he really about to explain this to his girlfriend’s best friend, someone who always teased him?

**Boruto: i dont want her to feel pushed into marrying me if she isnt ready yknow. id hate to have her feel rushed into something she doesnt want**   
**Chouchou: fear of rejection?**   
**Boruto: … i guess**   
**Chouchou: #daddyissues**   
**Boruto: bye.**   
**Chouchou: WAIT before you go - you dont have to worry about that**   
**Boruto: ???**   
**Boruto: whatd she say to you**   
**Boruto: i stg if this is another one of your pranks…**   
**[message read, 8 minutes ago]**   
**Boruto: chouchou. cmon.**   
**Chouchou: gtg ttyl ;) u got the rest~ good luck~**

Boruto’s face, once again, was a bright crimson. Confused didn’t even begin to describe how he felt.

Did Sarada want to marry him? Did she tell Chouchou? Yeah, he knew that the two were hanging out that day. He never expected they’d talk about this though.

A week later, Boruto came downstairs as his mother was cooking dinner.

“Want any help?” He flashed Hinata a smile that reminded her of Naruto.

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind.” She gave her son a warm smile, “I was making gyoza. If you work on that, I’ll cut the veggies for the salad.”

Boruto nodded, taking Hinata’s place in front of the frying pan. He bit his lower lip, not quite sure how to bring up the subject he wanted to ask about.

“So, how is Sarada? Didn’t you have lunch with her today?” Hinata was creating small talk.

“Yeah. She’s doing fine, busy with preparing to start job shadowing under Dad.”

“Is she excited?”

“Oh yeah. Nervous, too.” Boruto chuckled.

_Speaking of Sarada…_ He took a deep breath before speaking again, “Hey, how did Dad propose to you again?”

“By the river, close to one of our first dates. He used one of my mother’s necklaces…” Hinata glanced at her son, predicting this is what he was going to talk about, “But I’ve told that story many times. You want to ask Sarada, right?”

Boruto held the longer cooking chopsticks still in his hand, “How did you know?”

“Mother’s intuition,” She winked, “Plus, you’ve been really distant lately, deep in thought. Your father was the same way before he asked me. You two have a lot in common, y’know.”

“I guess.” He chuckled, turning over one of the gyoza, “It’s been heavily hinted at me that she wants to, and…” He blushed, “I want to too. I just don’t know how…”

Though he was an adult now, the look on his face reminded her of when he was younger. Hinata looked up at Boruto, wondering when he grew up, and why it happened so quick. It seemed just like yesterday he said his first words, and would fall asleep in her arms after being fed.

“Your six-year anniversary is next week. That’d be perfect.” She rested her hand on his back, “Talk to Sasuke-kun or Sakura about how since they know her better.”

“Yeah,” He nodded again, “Good idea. Thanks, Mom.”

Hinata pulled him into a side hug, “Of course, Boruto. I’m proud of you.”

~

“And, the rest is history.” Boruto smiled as he ran his fingers through soft, raven hair.

Sarada was sobbing with love, laughing at how ridiculous she must’ve looked. She used her wrist to wipe some of the tears, “I can’t believe Chouchou narc’d on me! And via text!”

Boruto swiped away a tear she missed with his thumb with a chuckle, “Aren’t you glad though? We might still just be dating if she hadn’t.”

“I probably would’ve proposed to you by then.”

“That’d be so uncool…” Boruto kissed her nose, “But I would’ve said yes.”

Sarada laughed again, “You’re always uncool.”

They gazed into each others eyes before soft lips slowly met.

“I love you.”


End file.
